


[podfic] Karma's a Bitch

by KiaraSayre, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky deliberately pissing Steve off, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Podfic, Therapy Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve and Sam get Bucky a dog. The regrets begin almost immediately."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Karma's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karma's a Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759715) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



  
  
****

**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  post-CATWS, Pets, Fluff, Bucky deliberately pissing Steve off, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Therapy Animal  
  
 **Length:**  00:15:04  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Karma's%20a%20Bitch_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
